1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures with slidably mounted drive brackets, and particularly to a computer enclosure which is readily and conveniently assembled.
2. Related Art
A conventional computer enclosure comprises a case that is typically in the form of a rectangular frame, and comprises a bottom wall, a top wall, a front wall and a rear wall. The case encloses components such as a floppy drive, a hard drive, a CD-drive, and so on. Drive cages and a motherboard support tray are also arranged in the case. The drive cages and the motherboard support tray are secured in the case by hooks or screws. Typical such computer enclosures are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publications Nos. 414421 and 417800. However, it is not easy to detach the drive cages and the motherboard support tray from the case. For example, drives in the drive cages or electronic components on the motherboard may need to be tested or replaced. Because of the difficulty in detaching the drive cages or the motherboard support tray, testing and replacement are routinely performed with the drive cages or the motherboard support tray remaining in the enclosure. In such instances, the operations are cumbersome and time-consuming, especially because of limited space in the enclosure.
In order to circumvent the above-described problems, a pivotable motherboard support tray has been devised. As disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 301422, the motherboard support tray is integrally formed with a rear wall of a computer enclosure. A plurality of holes is defined in a rearmost portion of a bottom plate of the computer enclosure. A plurality of T-shaped tabs is formed on a bottom edge of the motherboard support tray, corresponding to the holes. The T-shaped tabs are inserted into the holes of the motherboard support tray, thereby pivotably attaching the rear wall to a case of the computer enclosure. However, when the rear wall is rotated up to a closed position, it must be fastened to the case with conventional fasteners such as rivets or screws. Accordingly, in assembly of the computer enclosure, an operator needs to align the rear wall with the case by hand. This is unduly inconvenient and time-consuming. In mass production facilities, these difficulties translate into increased costs.
Thus, a computer enclosure which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.